New Year's Contest
by Avenger 22
Summary: When the Legionnaires celebrate New Year's the traditional way are they beaten by Dawn once again? Or is it a new girl this time? Read and find out!


New Year's Eve Contest

In New Metropolis, specifically Legion headquarters Chameleon Boy, Lucky, Lightning Lad, Saturn girl, Blossom, Kell, Colossal Boy and Dawn were all cleaning the Lounge that the Legionnaires had made over Christmas. They had just finished and were all sitting around in the dark orange colored Lounge, with a coffee mug in hand or a blanket over themselves.

Since the others were all as far away from headquarters as possible, spending their New Year's with friends, the eight had headquarters all to themselves and were figuring out what to do in the mean time when suddenly Bunny Stuart a.k.a Lucky came up with an idea, her blonde hair whooshing as she sat up with speed, her blanket flinging off her and onto the dark orange carpet.

"I know what we could do," She exclaimed and the Legionnaires listened closely," I say we have a contest. It's a really old tradition that people try to stay up until at least midnight."

"We did that last year," Imra informed her as they all turned to look at the pale skinned girl, who was grinning which showed off her canine teeth," Dawn won that and all she won was bragging rights."

"I took a cat nap the day before." She defended flipping her dark brown hair behind her as her eyes turned from neon green to turquoise.

"That explains so much," Blossom teased sarcastically as she sipped her morning coffee," I say the contest couldn't hurt. We don't have anything better to do and it could give someone else a chance to beat Dawn."

"Fine but we should all sleep in here tonight," Cham said," Just so that we can keep track of who wins and who loses."

"And whoever wins should get more than just bragging rights," Colossal Boy agreed and everyone nodded," I say no chores or duties for a week. We'll have to find someway to cover their shifts and duties."

Everyone agreed, nodding their heads, "I only have one question though," Garth interjected," What are we going to sleep in?"

"Sleeping bags of course. There are in this of the closet." Dawn retorted and opened one of the closet doors which revealed sleeping bags.

After everything that needed to be done was done the Legionnaires grabbed pillows and the sleeping bags in the closet that Dawn had showed them and placed their sleeping bags on the floor. They had to move some furniture around but also kept the lights on, but just barely.

"So do you think you're going to win this or was it just for fun?" Cham whispered to Bunny as he turned to face her, his orange hand underneath his chin in a tight fist.

"What do you meant do you think I'm going to win?" Bunny asked making her hair into a small, golden bun.

"I mean why'd you suggest this? You know Dawn won last year." He retorted as they both looked towards Dawn and Gim, who were both sleeping near each other with Dawn's head on Gim's chest still in her bag.

"I thought it'd be fun and give us something to do." Bunny whispered as she scotched her pillow up.

"Well it definitely doesn't look like she's going to make it this year. She's already zonked out." Cham commented and the two continued whispering quietly while Blossom wrote something down on a holo chart on the wall behind them.

In another part of the room Saturn girl and Lightning Lad were whispering in their bags as well.

"I just don't understand why we have to do this." Garth whispered to her and Imra sighed as she put her blonde hair into a bun.

"It's just for fun," Imra informed him," And besides it gives us something to do besides sit around and mope around all day. And don't you want to try and beat Dawn?"

"True but I don't have to worry about that anymore," Garth whispered and they both looked towards Dawn and Gim, who were both snoring now.

"Good night." Imra whispered turning over.

"Good night." He whispered back and when he looked at her she was asleep and soon he succumbed to it as well.

Blossom quickly got up and wrote down Imra and Garth on the giant, blue holo chart and looked at the clock. It was 10:00 and half of them were already snoring and quite loudly.

Blossom went back to her sleeping bag and curled next to Kell, who embraced her "Are we the only ones left?" He whispered tiredly.

"No Bunny and Cham are still awake. We have two more hours." Blossom retorted hoarsely and Kell groaned tiredly.

Soon enough, Kell began to snore and just as Blossom was about to wrench out of his reach and sneak back into her sleeping bag he held onto her with his iron grip and soon enough Blossom snuggled into him sleepily.

Bunny and Cham were the only ones awake now and had continued to quietly talk over the sound of snoring. Bunny had been leaning up against Cham until he stifled a yawn and Bunny went back to her own bag.

There, he had finally fallen asleep and Bunny went to the giant holo chart on the wall behind him and wrote down Blossom, Kell and Cham. She quickly went back to bed and around midnight she whispered as her eyes began to droop," Happy New Year's y'all."

The next morning when Bunny woke up she noticed that all of the Legionnaires were surrounding her. Cham helped her get up and she stretched, her wings pushing carrot top (1) and Kell back a little while the others stayed out of the way.

"We thought we'd let you sleep in and all since you fell asleep at midnight." Cham informed her.

"So I won?" She inquired tiredly and the others shared a look nodding," Sweet! Did you guys already have breakfast because I'm famished."

"No actually we were waiting for you." Blossom retorted as they all walked towards the cafeteria, looking like a group of bed heads.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Dawn said, then thought for a moment," Actually I can, but you did it, Bun-Bun you won. Good job."

A little while into breakfast a giant holo screen of Brainy and Vi appeared in the middle of the cafeteria and the Legionnaires made their way towards it.

"I presume you all had a good New Year's Eve?" Brainy asked as Vi pecked him on the check, leaning against him.

The Legionnaires all nodded "So what'd you do?" VI finally asked handing Brainy a coffee mug and sitting down with a small mug of her own in her hands tiny hands.

The Legionnaires all shared a look before Bunny finally answered," Let's just say we had a contest."

The two on the screen shared a concerned look, "Happy New Year's." Cham whispered, pecking her check.

"Happy New Year's." She retorted.

The End

_Me: I just kind of want to explain some things before I do a disclaimer. I've been planning on writing this story for awhile now but since I had two Christmas "stories" to work along with homework I've been kind of busy. I will be writing two more Avengers stories and another Doctor Who crossover so look out for those._

_1 Carrot top-Is Lightning Lad. I read it once so I thought I'd use it because I like the nickname and it fits him._

_Blossom: Can I do the disclaimer? I've never done one before._

_Me: Sure why not be original for once._

_Kell: When have you ever been original?_

_Me: Quiet you! Blossom *eyes flutter*_

_Blossom: *sighs* Legion22 does not own LOSH but she does own her own OC's and wishes you a Happy New Year or if you don't celebrate the New Year Happy Holidays._

_Me: Thanks Blossom!_


End file.
